


Только один король

by Ayliten



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый день Бильбо пытается убедить себя в том, что Торин все-таки не умер, но с каждым днем делать это все сложнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только один король

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест по заявке: В битве Торин не погибает, а попадает в кому или летаргический сон. О том, как Бильбо не может уехать в Шир, так и не сказав подгорному королю тех-самых-слов. Н-

"Он не умер", — каждый раз мысленно говорит себе Бильбо, проходя в богато убранные покои.

В это сложно поверить — лицо короля заливает смертельная бледность, щеки запали, а черты заострились. Кожа туго обтянула скулы, бескровные губы плотно сжаты, и даже дыхание едва уловимо, но если приложить ухо к груди, то можно услышать, как глубоко внутри еще бьется, медленно и будто бы лениво, живое горячее сердце. 

"Он не умер", — повторяет Бильбо, на негнущихся ногах приближаясь к ложу, изукрашенному золотом, ляпис-лазурью и тонкой резьбой. 

Аркенстон, лежащий в изголовье, разгоняет густую темноту мягким сиянием, и Бильбо сжимает пальцы, давя первый порыв — схватить, выкинуть отсюда проклятый камень, ненавидимый до дрожи в пальцах. 

В призрачном свете лицо Торина кажется совсем неживым. Бильбо сглатывает, глубоко дышит, стискивая зубы. Бесцеремонно присаживается на краешек необъятного ложа.

"Знаешь", — хочется сказать ему, — "Сегодня приехала твоя сестра. И Фили в третий раз отказался от короны. Чуть не убил того, кто посмел ему опять ее предложить, представляешь? Сказал, что под горой может быть только один король".

Но вместо этого он вдруг улыбается и произносит:

— Там наверху снег выпал. Я такого снегопада и не видел никогда. Сплошной стеной… Гэндальф сказал, скоро растает, а все равно красиво, и ты знаешь, под снегом даже проплешин не видно. Как будто не было никакой битвы, и… — он прерывает поток слов и шумно выдыхает. Трет переносицу, пытаясь собраться, но мысли разбегаются встревоженными мышами. — Ты... возвращайся, ладно? Эребору нужен король.

"Ты нам нужен", — вертится на языке. — "Всем нам".

Может быть, стоит это сказать — но Бильбо не может.

Слишком хорошо он помнит лицо Торина у ворот. И злые, жестокие, бьющие под дых слова, уносимые ветром. 

Он уверен, что все сделал правильно — но никогда ему не забыть синих глаз, наливающихся чернотой, и сумрачной тени, наползающей на жесткое, суровое лицо короля. 

Это воспоминание отравляет мысли, стискивает горло и жжет глаза. Бильбо страшно подумать, что Торин так и не очнется, так и уйдет в вечные чертоги, не узнав, что не из-за алчности он отправился к Барду. 

— Торин… — наконец решается он, не зная, что говорить и как. — Я тебя не предавал, я…

Слова застревают где-то между горлом и губами, терпкой горечью вяжут язык, и Бильбо замолкает. Все, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, прозвучит нелепо, глупо и беспомощно. 

Он неуклюже поднимается, долго смотрит на Торина — и выходит из королевских покоев. Щурится от света факелов, освещающих коридоры и залы. 

Эребор полнится народом — гномы возвращаются домой и восстанавливают обветшавшие чертоги. В воздухе стоит гул голосов, слышатся перестук молотков, визг пил, лязг металла, а еще — песни и здравицы; в запахи влажной земли, свежей краски и дерева вплетаются ароматы жареного мяса и пива. 

Скорбь по погибшим удивительным образом смешивается с радостью от победы, но Бильбо тошно от улыбающихся лиц и той деловитости, с которой подгорный народ обживает пустовавшие доселе залы. Он чувствует себя чужим, лишним, и знает, что пора возвращаться домой — ведь взломщик больше не нужен, а приключение закончено. Его ждут Шир, уютная нора, закипающей на плите чайник, трубка и кисет с замечательным табаком из Восточного Предела. Он даже собрал вещи — но все оттягивает и оттягивает момент своего отъезда.

Он слоняется по Эребору, разглядывая древний город, кивая знакомым и пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше. 

Ноги сами выносят его к тронному залу. Зал восстановили самым первым, и темное зеркало пола блестит в свете огней. Красота искусной резьбы, покрывающей стены, завораживает — по холодному камню несутся, сшибаясь в великих сражениях, армии и крушатся крепости. Если идти от входа к трону — можно увидеть всю историю рода Дурина, от прибытия в Кхелед-зарам и до битвы на склонах Одинокой Горы. 

Последний фрагмент не завершен — барельеф обрывается на изображении гигантского медведя, несущего в своих лапах обессиленного, потерявшего сознание гнома. 

Бильбо сглатывает и смотрит на трон — величественный, монументальный, достойный короля, но уже начавший снова покрываться полупрозрачным слоем серой пыли. Никто так и не садился на него с тех пор, как Трор покинул свое королевство, и не сядет, пока Торин не откроет глаза — или не отправится к праотцам.

Камень холодит пальцы, когда Бильбо скользит рукой по массивным резным подлокотникам и оглаживает спинку, кожей чувствуя все шероховатости. Он пытается представить на этом троне Фили — и качает головой. 

Жжение под веками становится нестерпимым, и Бильбо шмыгает носом, чувствуя, как подкатывает, подступает к горлу отчаяние, норовящее прорваться наружу. Он закрывает глаза, пытается успокоиться, прийти в себя — и потому не сразу реагирует на громкий крик, эхом отдающийся в высоких сводах:

— Тьфу ты, полурослик, я с ног сбился, пока тебя искал! 

— А?.. — Бильбо поднимает веки, смаргивает первые слезы, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком жалко. В дверном проеме, нетерпеливо притопывая, стоит какой-то гном — и только хорошо приглядевшись, Бильбо узнает Бофура. — Ты меня искал?

Он замечает, что Бофур выглядит странно возбужденным — глаза блестят, поза выдает едва сдерживаемое напряжение.

— Тебя зовет король, — ровно сообщает Бофур, но Бильбо явственно слышит, как нервно звучит его голос.

Резьба больно впивается в кожу, когда он стискивает спинку трона, цепляясь за нее, чтобы не упасть. Душа уходит в пятки, сердце колотится сильно-сильно. Губы едва шевелятся, и вопрос выходит сиплым, едва слышным.

— Кто? То есть, я имею в виду, который…

Бофур поправляет колпак, сбившийся на лоб.

— Под горой, — говорит он, силясь сохранить серьезный вид и сдержать расползающуюся по лицу улыбку, — может быть только один король.


End file.
